To Know Him
by chibiangel413
Summary: The girls drag Usagi into a conversation about 'knowing' Mamoru.


_AN: This is an A/U there are not senshi, etc. Let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with it._**

**To Know Him**

If it was possible, Tsukino Usagi's smile became even bigger and brighter the moment the arcade doors whooshed closed behind her. Life was good. Summer vacation just began, less than a month until her eighteenth birthday, and she was spending the afternoon at her favorite place with her four best friends.

The vibrant blonde skipped up to the counter next to tall, dark, and handsome, as known as Chiba Mamoru, and waved to a group of girls at a booth nearby. She was pointedly ignoring the Mamoru as she called to the man behind the counter.

"Motoki-onii-san!"

"Geez, Odango lower the decibels. Motoki is right here not in England." Mamoru commented dryly at her.

"Don't call me that Mamoru-baka," she immediately retorted.

"The usual, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, hoping to keep another argument from erupting between the two.

"Yes, please," came her sweet reply.

Moments later, with a strawberry milkshake in hand, Usagi made her way over to the booth of girls she had waved at earlier. Mamoru's dark blue eyes followed her every movement until she was seated.

The blonde with the red bow at the booth noticed the interaction between the pair and how Mamoru's eyes followed Usagi. She gave a conspiratorial wink to the rest of the table before leaning close the Usagi.

"You know, Usagi-chan, I think Mamoru wants to get 'to know' you. In fact, I think you would not mind getting 'to know' him either."

"What are you talking about Minako-chan? I know Mamoru and he knows me."

Usagi's comments elicited a round of giggles from the group. The tall brunette calmed herself enough to attempt to clarify for Usagi.

"I think Minako-chan means 'to know' each other in the biblical sense, Usagi-chan."

Poor Usagi, her blue eyes still looked terribly confused. Finally taking pity on her, the shy blunette explained, but not without a slight blush, "What Mako-chan is trying to say is 'to know' means to have sex."

"Ami-chan," Usagi gave a scandalized whisper, turning beet red.

"Oh please, Usa-chan," the raven haired girl began. "You have had a crush on him since your first test paper collided with his head in junior high."

"I think you are getting me confused with you, Rei-chan," Usagi told her haughtily.

Minako just waved off Usagi's comment about not having a crush on Mamoru. "Believe what you want Usa-chan, but you are not fooling anybody."

Usagi just rolled her eyes and went back to her milkshake. She was just starting to really enjoy it when she noticed the girls still staring at her.

"What?" She demanded of them.

"Usagi, just promise you will tell us how it is when you do finally get to 'know' Mamoru." Makoto told her.

"Guys, I do not kiss and tell."

"Usagi-chan, you cannot keep a secret to save your life, of course you will tell us." Rei accused and the others just nodded in agreement.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the girls. Deciding she had enough of the conversation, she left them to play some video games.

Usagi stopped playing her game when she felt a fleeting caress across her back. She looked up to see Mamoru exiting the arcade. His dark blues locked with her baby blues and he gave her a sensual wink.

Usagi leaned back in her chair and sighed. She waited a few minutes before she, too, left the arcade. Instead of heading toward her home, she was off to Mamoru's apartment. On her way there she reflected on friends thoughts on her ability to keep a secret, and how very wrong they were. She and Mamoru had been dating, secretly, for about six months and 'knew' each other as of about two months ago.

She reached up and absently played with her necklace as she walked. On the necklace hung a delicate white gold ring with a circular pink diamond that Mamoru had given to her just before their first time together. It was a sort of promise ring.

They were waiting to tell about their relationship until after she turned eighteen (20 days and counting), for fear of how her father would react to her dating someone in medical school. Until then, she smiled happily; she would just have to enjoy getting to 'know' Mamoru even better.


End file.
